


Soft Smoke

by foxjar



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Narukami Yu, Canon Era, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Top Dojima Ryotaro, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Images of Dojima flash through Yu's mind. The way he unbuttons his shirt slowly as Yu lies beneath him, the feeling of his facial hair brushing against Yu's skin — he pictures it all in one neverending loop.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Narukami Yu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Soft Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/gifts).



No matter how many times Dojima washes his shirts, a smoky aroma still remains. It's faint but burrowed deep into the fibers, defiant and stubborn. When Yu pulls open the door of Dojima's dresser, it all comes rushing back.

Dojima always slinks outside to smoke on the porch, and Yu is never far behind. The smell doesn't bother him too much; it's thick and it makes his eyes water when the wind is blowing in his direction, but it's worth it for the time he's able to spend with his uncle. He's home so rarely — coming in after Yu has fallen asleep and sneaking out before he wakes up — that it almost seems like he doesn't want to be here at all.

They watch the sky together out on the porch, speckled with the thousands of shades that make up the sunset. Sometimes Dojima's hand even rests on Yu's knee, sliding its way up his thigh. As much as Yu tries to remain still in a desperate attempt to keep Dojima's hand on him, he can't help the ripple of excitement that passes through him.

No one can see them over the fence; this moment is just for them. It's just Yu, the sunset, the smoke, and Dojima.

These are the memories that come to mind as Yu paws through his uncle's shirts. They had been folded so neatly by Nanako, nestled with such care inside the drawer, but no longer. Yu takes his own shirt off and slips into one of Dojima's, cream white and much too big for him. He leaves the shirt unbuttoned as he curls up on Dojima's bed, but it's so hot. The small fan on top of the dresser turns his way every so often, creaking as it blows a hot breeze over him. After he pulls his pants down and kicks them onto the floor, the heat is a bit more tolerable.

He wraps the shirt around himself, imagining it's Dojima blanketing him. It isn't the summer heatwave that's baking him; it's his uncle's body now, pressing up against his back. When he presses the collar up to his nose, he catches the faintest whiff of Dojima's cologne, light and citrusy.

Dojima won't be coming home tonight. He said as much when he called home to tell Nanako, who ate her dinner in silence before making her way upstairs to bed. Sometimes Yu can get through to her, making her laugh and smile with his jokes and silly magic tricks, but sometimes she needs more. Sometimes she needs her father.

Sometimes Yu needs Dojima too, but in a different way. A way that makes his body ache, his mind racing at the forbiddenness of it all. He clutches at the sheets on the bed, imagining his uncle lying here beside him. Would he be staring back at him, watching his face, or would he have fallen asleep by now?

The thought is relaxing as images of Dojima flash through his mind. The way he unbuttons his shirt slowly as Yu lies beneath him, the feeling of his facial hair brushing against Yu's skin — he pictures it all in one neverending loop.

Somewhere in between the thought of Dojima kissing him and getting into bed with him, Yu falls asleep. He only half hears the door creaking open, the window being slid open to let in the cool night air. The sigh, deep and tired.

"What am I gonna do with you?" a voice mutters, one Yu adores, but he's still drifting in his dreams.

The kiss to his forehead is warm. He twitches in his sleep, twisting away from the touch. But then the bed shifts beside him and hands are on his shoulder, creeping down his chest and pulling the shirt open. Fingers brush his nipples, making Yu shiver, before they trace their way down his stomach.

Lips find their way just above the waistband of his underwear, kissing along the elastic before mouthing the front of them. Hands squeeze at Yu's thighs, easing them apart. It's when the finger is pressing inside him that his eyelids flutter, his body squirming at the intrusion.

"What —"

"'What are you doing?'" His uncle's voice is low, strained and yet determined. "I think that's my line."

"But you said —"

"I'd be working late? Yeah, things change."

Dojima pulls Yu toward him, leading his body to bend over with his back toward him. Then his underwear is pushed down and his finger is inside him again, dipping into him slowly. So slowly.

"Can't believe you're wearing my shirt," Dojima says. His hands are gone for a moment before the cold lube is on Yu's ass, and he clenches the sheets, burying his face in the pillow. It smells like his uncle, too. "I mean, I can. It's just — didn't think I'd actually get to see it."

His cock is teasingly sliding against him, and every time Yu thinks he'll finally fuck him, he pulls away. It's like he knows just which buttons to press and which to let linger.

"Welcome home," is all Yu manages to groggily muster. He meant to say it when he first woke up, but Dojima's fingers always find a way to distract him — whether they be in his mouth, running through his hair, or sliding up his thigh.

"That all you have to say?" Dojima laughs.

Yu gasps when his cock finally eases inside. Sweat drips down his legs, pooling on the bedsheets. He pushes his body back, and even in his half-asleep state he's able to wring a groan from Dojima.

"Quiet," his uncle says, draping himself across Yu's back. "People are tryna sleep. Think of the neighbors."

The neighbors are the last people Yu is thinking about right now, but he still tries to hold in his moans. It might've been a joke, but it almost feels like a command. Just with Dojima's unique ring to it.

His back is scorching with Dojima against him. As Dojima rocks in and out of him, that familiar pleasure winds up in him, twisting his every nerve. When he fucks him, it's like they're on another plane of existence. No one can see them, no one can interrupt.

There's just Dojima and Yu, their bodies interlocked in the sweltering summer heat. No one can tear them apart — not until they're done, not until they've found the pleasure they seek.

He's still so tired, but he's waking up, bit by bit. His head swims, still tearing away from whatever he was dreaming about. Maybe this is a dream, too; maybe Dojima isn't really here. Yu just wants him to be here. He wants to feel his hands on him, rough and calloused. He wants to feel his skin, hear his laugh, smell the smoke on his breath.

But no, this isn't a dream. It's real. Yu can feel it as Dojima hits that spot inside him, making his whole body tremble. If this were a dream, it wouldn't be so hot; there wouldn't be this ache in his knees as he's pushed into the bed over and over; there wouldn't be this burn in his throat from gasping.

When was the last time they had sex? Yu can't remember. Dojima's always so busy with work, and even when Yu manages to stay awake until he comes home, it's never the right time. When things aren't going well at work, it's like sex is the last thing on Dojima's mind.

But it's one of the first things on Yu's mind. What better way for them to relieve their pent-up stress together, their desires, their lust?

It's been so long. Too long. Every time Dojima pulls out of him, there's a flicker of doubt in Yu's mind. What if he stops? What if he leaves Yu aching and wanting, peering down at him with hazy eyes?

Yu pushes his body back, feeling Dojima against him. His hands squeeze his hips, thumbs circling hot skin.

"What are you up to?" Dojima drawls into his ear, stubble scratching his neck. There's smoke on his breath, both calming and exhilarating. It's iconic. It's home.

 _Nothing,_ Yu wants to say. _Everything._

Yu's whole body aches, trembling with want. Every time Dojima hits his prostate with his cock is bliss, waves of pleasure rushing through him, and each time he pulls away is an agony. When Dojima reaches around his hips to stroke him, another wave swirls. He's squeezing the sheets so hard that his hands ache, but the dull pain is offset by the pleasure overwhelming his body. Dojima's hand moves slowly at first, feeling the wetness beading at the tip, smearing it along the length of him. Despite the speed, teasing him and keeping him on the brink of release, Yu shudders. It tickles its way down his back, sending a chill across his skin. The room is still so hot, and yet that chill is so cooling, such bliss.

He can feel when Dojima is close. His movements become jerky, his hips snapping against him hungrily, his hand moving in a rush as he strokes him. Yu's toes curl, scratching the blankets and leaving behind another dull ache, another remnant of their heated frenzy.

This moment belongs to just the two of them. There's nothing now but Dojima and Yu, nothing beyond these walls to worry about.

When Yu comes, it twists through his body in a rush. It starts at the base of his cock, shooting its way through him, and even as his body starts to fall against the bed, Dojima's hand on his hip keeps him steady. The hand wrapped around his cock is still stroking him through his orgasm, and Yu has to grab his hand to stop him, to ease the overstimulation as he releases onto the sheets below.

Dojima's nails dig into the skin of his hip, his moans shaky and breathless in Yu's ear, before he pulls out of him, leaving him empty as come drips down his thighs.

Arms wrap around Yu, bringing him to Dojima's chest, hot and sweaty. His heart thunders inside his chest, and Dojima kisses the top of his head as Yu listens to the beat.

This is one of Yu's favorite parts about sex: being able to bring comfort to Dojima, to ease his burdens if only for a little while. Maybe in a few hours he'll leave again for work, trapped in the neverending spiral, but for now, they can forget all of that. They can file it away in the deepest parts of their minds, if only for a while.

Yu is half asleep again when Dojima speaks, his chin resting atop Yu's head.

"I've been thinking about the end of the school year," he says, his voice quiet, as if he just remembered that it's the middle of the night. "It's almost winter already."

Dojima's words are ice, but his fingers running along Yu's neck are fire. It is a comforting pain as the tips of his fingers trace their way down his neck. Up and down as if nothing is amiss.

Why does Dojima have to mention this now, when they're curled up together like this after what feels like so long? After what feels like forever? All too good to be true, all too ephemeral.

Yu stiffens in Dojima's arms, but his uncle doesn't seem to notice.

"I had an idea," he continues. "A thought. You can say no, and your parents might not agree with me here, but you're more than welcome here, Yu. You're family, and you're —"

The hand on his neck pauses, and Yu's heart feels like it's stopped right alongside it as he holds in his breath. Lips press against his forehead, soft and comforting.

"It would make me very happy if you decided to stay with us," Dojima says. "Nanako, too. She would be thrilled. You know she would."

Yu's heart resumes its racing, his breath filling his lungs. Throughout his time here Inaba, the fact that he'll have to leave at the end of the school year has stayed with him, a plague upon his conscience. At first, spending time with everyone — his friends, Nanako, Dojima — had been a crutch. How else was he supposed to survive his year of banishment, living with an uncle he barely remembered? But he fell into the endless charm of Inaba, of the love and friendship offered to him, and he couldn't say no. He couldn't turn away after seeing their sincerity, and now he relies on everyone for a different reason: because he could not bear the alternative. To be away from them, to let time and distance chip away at their bonds.

"This is an invitation, right?" Yu asks, lifting his head to stare up at Dojima. "You're asking me to stay?"

"Of course it's an invitation. What else would it be?"

Yu touches Dojima's face, feeling his stubble, tracing along the shape of his jaw. No matter how many times they tumble into bed together, it never gets any less extraordinary. There's always something new for Yu to find, some new scar, whether it be physical or emotional.

"I thought it might be a dream, honestly. I thought all this might be."

Dojima laughs, a chortle from deep in his chest. Yu can feel the rumble where their bodies are touching, making the mattress squeak beneath them. His uncle laughs so rarely, but when he does, it's always teeming with life.

"No, it's not a dream," Dojima says, his fingers twisting the hair at the nape of Yu's neck. "But you staying here in Inaba with us? That'd be a dream come true."


End file.
